The Killer is B
by Beyondie
Summary: The first chapter from a shinigami's POV because the character Beyond Birthday is to young obviously to remember his own birth, the story of the BB murder case through the Beyonds perspective. explains how Beyond gets the eyes of a shinigami.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

It was raining outside in the human world the rain clashed oddly with the joy that hung thick in the tiny room. I could have choked on it. The joy would be short lived though the thought almost made me smile, almost. I crouched at the foot of the hospital bed, watching, always watching but never being seen

"Come on beth, push!" the nurse coaxed a smile lighting up her old face almost making her look young again. She acted as though she had never helped birth a baby before. She feed off the happiness that always seemed to cling to new mothers, she thriven upon, like a let out a pained scream, tears dripping down her scrunched up face, mixed with her sweat and pain. Brian, her husband, squeezed her hand and whispered sweet words to her, he took a peek between her legs to see the head crowning, He smiled so wide it seemed that his jaw might crack, I wanted him to savour this moment because soon all the happiness would come to an end. A ear drum shattering cry broke through the room and for a second everything stopped, I drank in all the bright and shining faces, all but one.

"Its a boy!" the nurse announced, proudly. I wanted to choke her. The pride didn't belong to her. I hoped that whole human race wasn't like this leech of a woman, clinging to others emotions, never allowing herself to feel her own emotions. Oh, how I loathed looked like he was about to explode with joy.

"Baby, we did it!" He squeezed her hand and let his tears flow freely now. " We did it," He looked down at his new born child his eyes were shining with a light that no thousands of words could ever describe. No one knew that Bethany had stopped breathing, no one but me. "He has your eyes," Brian told his dead wife. She didn't respond of course. She looked like she was sleeping. One of the nurses Cradled the crying baby in her arms, cooing to him while the other nurse checked Bethany's pulse, she felt nothing. The child was momentarily forgotten. Oh, how I would have loved to stay and watch the chaos spread like wild fire, but I couldn't stay long, hell I shouldn't even be here." I looked down at the baby, ugly little thing, then again all humans were. The baby looked in my direction and cried louder thrashing violently. I wondered for a split second if he could see me...? I smiled to myself this child had a gift. Death. It would follow him where ever he went, he was plagued with it, and then without really thinking I bent down and kissed his little forehead. The kiss of death. I watched his eyes flash from red back to black, I could see his name and numbers above his head, I knew his name before his parents even did. Beyond Birthday. an odd sort of name but it fit him. outside a bolt of lightning struck close to the hospital...to close. It was my signal to leave. I jumped out the unopened window. Time to go home. I flew home, with little Beyond's cries ringing in my ears.

~ This my first fanfic please leave comments. I'm sorry it was so short I didn't have much time, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Original concept: Tsugumi Ohba. And with that I bid you fairwell

-B


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner 084562

Beyond paced up and down the tacky little room with too many fake plants, and bars over the windows, rubbing the heels of his hands into his temples, mumbling to himself again, or rather the voices. They were arguing again. "stupid, worthless, waist of life" they scolded him. "shut up, Shut up, Shut up." he mumbled, Hitting the sides of his head. Dr. Heither watched Beyond, scribbling things into her little notebook. like they always did. Beyond wanted to take the notebook and rip it apart, chew it up, and spit it back in the doctors face. Beyond knew he was insane he didn't need some woman in a white lab coat to tell him that. "Beyond please calm down." Heither said without looking up from that damned note book of hers Beyond wanted to scream at her instead he laughed. " your numbers are short." his laugh made Heither's skin crawl. "numbers?" she asked taking a break from her scribbling. "yeah" Beyond said, a sickly smiling playing at the corners of his lips. " there hanging right over your head, Abby" Heither was surprised to hear her name, she had only told Beyond her last name and she had lost her name tag. "How long have you been seeing the numbers Beyond?" The voices were quite for once in Beyond's life. "since I can remember." he looked out the window at all the pretty, shiny cars, his eyes glazed over, like glass. His voice was calm and distant, he sounded like he was speaking from the grave. She read his chart again words like, paranoid, delusional, schizophrenic, and bipolar stuck out at her. She put the chart down. "What time is it Doctor?" Heither checked her wrist watch. "A half past three." Beyond smirked. "prisoner 084562, will die in 3 minutes and 53 seconds, I'm gussing from a heart attack, like the rest." He sat down on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at her with those dead eyes of his, she couldn't stand to look at them. "what makes you think that?" He put his thumb nail in his mouth and bit down on it, bit not chewed. " his numbers told me." Heither sighed. "If it makes you feel better I'll have my friend Dr. Brown cheek up on him for you." Beyond didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't breath. She leaned over and pressed a button on the big black phone on the desk. "Harold, can you check up on prisoner 084..." Beyond mouthed the letters to her. "562 for me?" She taped her perfectly filed nails on the desk. Beyond heard a low mumbling on the other line, a man. "all right, thank you," she hit the end button. She turned to back to Beyond. "Prison 084562 is fine," Beyond shook his head and started grumbling incoherently to himself. Heither looked down at her watch. 5...4...3...2...1... she sighed a little in relief. "You see, Beyond, nothing happened it was just you imagination" Beyond looked to the phone "wait."he said. the phone rang making Heither jump, she answered on the second ring "yes, hello...oh...oh my god...yes i see thank you..." she hung up the phone and turned back to Beyond with wide eyes. "how did you...?" she trailed off. Beyond smiled faintly. "Do you want to hear a story?"


	3. Chapter 3: Story time

"How did you do that?" Dr. Heither repeated, awestruck, her eyes were practically bulging out of her skull, she looked like some type of fish. Beyond smiled to himself.

"Everybody has a set of numbers above their head in red just below their name; yours reads Abigail Marie Heither, a horribly plain name if you ask me, and as for your numbers, well I don't think I'll share those to you, knowing the day you will die seems to unnerve a lot of people." A sick smile crept across his lips "Prisoner 084562 or Darren Chase, was destined to die today, his numbers told me this. That's how I know." Beyond picked a fine white hair off of his shirt and frowned at it as he flicked it away. "Do you have cats, Abby? Your coat has quite a lot of fur on it," Heither touched her coat self consciously, she did have cats, five of them to be exact, Abigail Heither was a very lonely woman and from the smile playing across his lips as if to mock her, Beyond knew just how lonely she was.

Heither cleared her throat uncomfortably and changed the subject back to the numbers. "How can you see them?"

Beyond's voice was sharp now, inpatient. "Do you want to hear a story or not?" Heither swallowed a rather large lump that rose in her throat, she was torn between no and yes, no because Beyond Birthday was a manipulative sociopath and she didn't want to get dragged into his mind games. Yes because it was her job and she was just a little bit curious. She smoothed wrinkles in her coat and shuffled the already neatly stacked papers on her desk and then fixed her hair. Beyond hated people like that. Come to think of it there wasn't a type of person Beyond didn't hate. At least he dished out his bitter hatred equally. Heither set her notebook down on her lap and nodded rubbing her temples. She didn't particularly like what she did for a living, but the pay was good and she needed to keep up with her cats veterinary bills.

"My father committed suicide when I was six, I'm sure your chart tells you that, correct?" Heither nodded. Beyond shuddered softly. "But the thirteen years following that it was almost as if I didn't exist, no records no files, nothing up until my capture and arrest for the murders?" Heither shivered she hated the way he said it, like he cared nothing of the people he maimed and killed and the families he tore apart. He probably didn't. "Don't you want to know what happened?" Beyond's eyes where boring holes into her. He wanted to tell the story just as much as she wanted to hear it. Heither picked the notebook off of her lap and plucked a red ball point pen out of her hair. "Off the record Abby." Beyond said harshly. Heither flinched and dropped the pen and pad on the desk beside her. She was more afraid of Beyond Birthday then she would have cared to admit, she had good reason to be, she had seen the pictures of what had become of Quarter Queen and what he had done to himself scared her more than anything else, she studied the long twisting scars that curled around his face, cutting across his eye which had become milky and swollen over the past year. What would ever drive someone to set themselves on _fire? _ She needed to know.

"It was cold, Winter I think or shortly before it." He began. "A man, Watari, he said his name was but the one above his head read Quillish Whammy. He said he was going to take me somewhere for children that were like me…" _Quillish held the car door open. I hopped out. I didn't like his car, it reminded me to much of a hearse. I squinted my eyes and put a hand up to shield them from the sun. I hated Winter, everything about it, it was too white, too bright, too pure, it gave me migraines. Quillish put his hand on my shoulder and lead me to the building. I stared in shock. It was amazing! It looked like a castle more than it did an orphanage. Quillish again opened the door for me. I braced myself, ready for the hoard of screaming, snot nosed brats. A handful of children sat quietly playing with white puzzles arubix cubes, Sudoku and cross-word puzzles. My jaw dropped slightly. Quillish cleared his throat and they all turned to stare at him with unblinking eyes, I cringe and tug on Quillish's sleeve he pats my shoulder reassuringly._

"_Children this is, B, he will be staying with us from now on," They all fixed their cold dead eyes on me I resisted the urge to hide behind Quillish. After about a minute that seemed like it would never end they turned their attention back to their puzzles. Quillish lead me to a small child in a corner rocking himself back and forth biting his fingers until they bled He hid behind a mass of curly brown hair . "A," he said gently as if he didn't want to startle the boy. Alex Quinn his name read, he only had six years left. Alex jerked and stared up at Quillish with frightened eyes. I wanted to kick him. "B, will be your new roommate," I raised my had to wave, Alex flinched I let my hand drop, sighing." please show him to your room." A nodded once and stood up and started down the hallway. I stared after him for a long moment and followed slinging my backpack over my shoulder. He walked briskly I had to jog to keep up with him. A stopped at the last door to the left and opened the door, he held it open for me and stared down at the ground. I walked past him._

"_The one on the right is m-mine," he stuttered softly. I put my bag on the dresser to the left side of the room and unpacked a week's worth of clothes, all black and put them away in the top drawer. Alex was biting his fingers again._

"_That's a bad habit," I call to him as he starts biting his fingers again. He was curled up on his bed twitching and fidgeting, mumbling something under his breath. I paused. Was he doing math problems? I pulled my beat up teddy out of the bottom of my bag and held him close to my chest and flopped down on my bed it creaked. I frowned and stared up at the grey ceiling, there was a lot of grey in this room; the carpet, the walls, the bed sheets. Well at least it wasn't white. _


End file.
